Who I Really Loved
by SessKagss
Summary: I dated him and I thought I loved him, but I was wrong... SO who did I really. Read and Find out


I loved him with all my heart, but he ignored me and rejected me in my time of need. You see I am a demon therefore I need a mate. That mate I thought was Inuyasha, but he rejected me right after my mom died when I turned 16. He left me and went for my older sister who is 18. Of course what I didn't know was that Inuyasha was cheating on me for awhile now and I found this out from Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru who might I add is drop dead gorgeous in everyway possible. Not only that, but he was also charming and polite unlike Inuyasha. Now you may be wondering why I am talking about Sesshomaru like this if i am in love with Inuyasha right. Well let me tell you a little story.

It had been five months after my and Inuyasha's little break up and I was way over it and I was out to mingle, but sadly I didn't know anybody who was single and ready to mingle with me. So I just stood with being single for now and that was fine with me. I would just wait for the right man to love me and trust me when I say I didn't have to wait long. Because not a month later I walked into a restaurant to see Sesshomaru sitting in a booth. Of course me being me I didn't mind sitting with Sesshomaru because he can hold a conversation talking about poitics. Nobody else I hang out with knows how to actually hold a conversation about that sorta topic. Also I started to kinda like him, not that I would have told him that then, but I still liked him and it was a fantasy of mine that someday I would date him and you may think I just like him because he looks like Inuyasha, but you are so wrong. You see while Inuyasha has rugged good looks Sesshomaru's looks are more like an angel with his silver hair that flowed down to his awesome looking butt, his eyes were cold most of the time unless he liked or wanted to talk to you, his lips oh his kissaple lips looked smooth (and are), not only that, but that way he dressed was more mature then Inuyasha. So ya maybe they did share some looks,but Sesshomaru still looked better then Inuyasha, always have always will; but back on topic me. I walked into the restaurant saw Sesshomaru and went and sat down with him. He gave me a glance figuring it was just me and went back to reading his newspaper. About five minutes later while I was drinking my mouring coffed he finally spoke.

"My I ask why you thought it was okay to sit with this Sesshomaru,"he asked me using an amused tone.

No Sesshomaru does not hate me because I am his half brothers ex. At first I thought he would too, but then he explained why he didn't and it made perfect sense to me.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"No you are wrong Kagome I could never hate you for the simple reason is because you actually have a brain and you are not some air head like he usuallly dates, plus your scent does not bother this Sesshomaru's sense of smell,"Sesshomaru reply.

I was ready to start jumping for joy... Okay not really,but you get the point I was happy he didn't hate me like he hated the rest of Inuyasha's ex's.

_**END OF FLASHBACK"**_

I just shrugged my shoulders he wasn't going to do anything anyway. He liked me to much to do anything lol ya right Sesshomaru like me... That would be not happen... Or so I thought...

Sesshomaru sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of me and just went back to reading his paper. Everything was peacefull... Until Inuyasha showed up. It all went down hill from there.

**"**Sesshomaru why are you with my Kagome,Inuyasha sneered.

I sighed geuss he didn't know the meaning of breaking up.

"She is the one who sat here, besides she can hang out or date whoever she wants considering you two broke up almost six months ago,"Sesshomaru sighed sounding annoyed I felt his pain.

"No she is mine no one else can have her. Come on Kagome,"Inuyasha snapped grabbing my arm trying to pull me out of the booth I was sitting in.

"No I don't think I will Inuyasha,"I replied calmly jurking my arm from his tight grasp.

"Don't be like that baby, you know you love me,"Inuyasha whined.

"No Inuyasha I used to love you, but not anymore,"I sighed starting to get annoyed with him, "now leave I am having a very important conversation with Sesshomaru here and you are ruining it,"I said as I turned back to fully face Sesshomaru.

"Oh I see how it is. I rejected you so you went to my brother to try and make me jealous, I'm sorry to say Kagome that is not going to work, so stop tryong and get over that I dumped you. But hey atleast I want you back now right, that is what matters,"Inuyasha seemed happy that he thought I was trying to make him jealous with Sesshomaru, but trust me I would never do that espeilly since I seemed to have fallen in love with the silent taiyoukai.

"Inuyasha I will tell you one more time leave I am over you and no I am not using Sesshomaru to make you jealous what kind of person do you think I am. Do you actually think I would use someone like that,"I was furious that he would think that I would use someone just to make him jealous. Stupid Inuyasha.

"There is no need to lie Kagome I know what you were trying to accomplish and now that as been accomplished so come back to me,"I swaer just talking to him again made me want to smack him upside the head. Remind me why I dated this moron again please I silently begged my mind, but it turned up blank. Geuss I can't remember why I dated him anyway.

I was about to reply, but Sesshomaru beat me to it.

"I believe the girl has told you to leave half-breed,"Sesshomaru repllied calmly.

"Sesshomaru you stay out of this. Just because she doesn't like you the way you want her to doesn't give you the right to keep her as yours,"Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh Sesshmaru you never told me you liked me,"I giggled as he glanced at me sighed.

"I was waiting for the appropraite time to tell you, but it seems Inuyasha here doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut,"Sesshomaru sighed now looking at me straight dead on. I was glad he was playing along, at least now I would also beable to tell him of my feelings and he wouldn't know my feelings were real.

"Well Sesshomaru I have something to confess as well... I mm, I like you too,"I blushed, I can't believe I told him, even if he didn't know it was real.

"What, no Kagome you can't l like him you love me remember,"Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha I don't I never loved you . It was all just a fantasy to you, now if you don't mind leave me and Sesshomaru have a lot to talk about,"I sighed this guy was so annoying.

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to explode, but before he could a girl with a 4 inch skirt, tight tank top and a pair of heels walked in and his eyes immediatly went to her, lol so much for him loving me hee hee. Inuyasha looked back to see if I had noticed I pretended that I didn't facing Sesshomaru again only to see he had a raised eyebrow. I just shrugged. That is when Inuyasha spoke.

"What ever since you seem so content trying to make me jealous I am going to go, next time though you are coming with me, do you got that Sesshomaru she is mine you will never have her," and with that thought Inuyasha walked of the way that the other girl did.

I giggled that guy is never going to settle down and I am so glad that he dumped me before I would be stuck with him forever, atleast now I could dream about dating Sesshomaru in peace. I looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru he gave me a small smile back.

"So you like me eh! I never knew you were into me like that," I just couldn't help myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you thing that this Sesshomaru would lie to you about something like this. I am insulted you would think so little of me Kagome. After all you did confess your feelings as well,"Sesshomaru smirked as my eyes grew big and my mouth parted getting ready to answer him, but I was never able to as his lips were on mine in a mear minute and he was trying to pull me closer a cross the table might I add. We continued to suck faces until we were out of breath.

"You are now mine and I am never letting you go do you understand,"Sesshomaru smirked.

All I could do was nod.


End file.
